Trista & Klaus What the Fu
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: Buffy travels to Mystic Falls to meet her twin Elena when she learns about the Sun & Moon Curse where she meet Klaus. Not soon after she finds out some shocking information.


Chapter One & Two

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries , or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith  
(Time-line's different making Buffy/Trista Elena's 17-year-old twin)  
(Klaus had no idea who the Slayer was until after his first 'meeting' with her)  
(Buffy & Angel never slept together. Angel helped to stop Acathla like he was supposed to)  
(no other BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter One

(Time-line's different making Buffy/Trista Elena's 17-year-old twin)  
(no other BTVS or ATS in it)

Elena's POINT OF VIEW

It had been a week since Isobel had killed herself because of Klaus' compulsion and Elena still couldn't get over what she had told her-

"You have a twin Elena" and ever since then Elena had been searching but had come up with nobody with the name of Trista in their family at all. The only person who had a weird name was the daughter of friends of Grayson and Miranda's called Buffy and she lived in Sunnydale, California.

Trista's POINT OF VIEW

It had been a week since the Scooby-Gang and the ex-mini-slayers had closed the Hellmouth for good and a week since I found out that I was not who I thought I was.

A WEEK AGO  
L.A  
HANK SUMMERS HOUSE

It had been a week since the Scooby-Gang and the once Slayers In Training now Potential Slayers had closed the Hellmouth for good and a week since I found out that I was not who I thought I was.

It had taken all of my courage to make my way here after the last time I had seen this man, but seeing as we had just defeated the First I figured it was about time that I patched things up with him. "Hey dad, I miss-" but before I could finish my sentence he opened the door and pulled me inside "wait here!" he said gruffly before marching up the stairs.

When he came back down there was a box in his arms; "these belong to you" he spoke monotony. i looked towards him about to ask what they were when he said what I had only ever dreamt; "inside are your adoption papers, your real birth certificate and all of the things that we were asked to pass down to you once we told you of your adoption-" I blocked him out as I looked through the box and found my birth certificate clearly stating that my real name was Trista Isobel Gilbert not Buffy Anne Summers and caught my attention that only my mothers first name was on there 'Isobel' but my fathers wasn't and that's when I heard him say that my father was an old friend of the family, in fact she'd known him as Uncle John her entire life.

PRESENT TIME

So I was in the small apartment complex I had bought a couple of days ago in my own thoughts as I was unpacking my things when there was a knock on my door, and when I answered it there was the same guy who visited twice already, standing there before me with a huge grin across his face.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the area!" He said, looking at me with a grin somehow plastered on his face the entire time as he showed a bottle of vintage wine that was hidden behind his back to go with the chocolates and flowers which he'd already given to me.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman by the way, I tech at the local High School" He said introducing himself before shoving the bottle into my hands and then walking the few feet to his own apartments entrance yelling out as he went "have a nice night!" and then slammed the door behind him.

I closed the front door and put all three items on the dining counter-top, pouring myself a glass of the vintage wine given to me by my weird neighbor before putting the cork back in and putting it on the top shelf in my small kitchens cabinet with a few other bottles of alcoholic beverages hidden from sight.

Taking my glass I then walked into the bathroom turning the radio on full blast as I turned the on, waiting a minute until it was warm before I stepped beneath it putting my wine glass on the small stand beside the shower.

As soon as my body was soaked from head-to-toe in the warm water relaxing my muscles, I got my shampoo and conditioner, thoroughly washing and making it go throughout my long dark-brown locks.

I then got my vanilla-chocolate scented soap and washed my body all over with my favourite rainbow colored lufa before rinsing it of and checking to see if I needed to shave my legs or armpits -nope- so I turned the shower off.

Once I was out I grabbed a fluffy red towel and dried my body then put on my dressing gown as I dried my hair with another and walked over to the vanity mirror, turning on my hair dryer and using my curling brush through it until it was completely dry and in it's natural dark waves down my back I took a sip from my glass and started to apply my makeup .

So I grabbed by large makeup box and stated off with light blush before adding my favourite water-proof black liquid eyeliner, shimmer black and silver shadow on my lids (giving them a smokey look to make my eyes seem darker). I then applied my favourite water-proof mascara onto th edges of both top and lower lashes and lastly a twenty-four-hour protected dark cherry-red colored lipstick (to hopefully keep the males wondering eye keep away from my breasts).

I then packed my makeup away and walked out into my small walk-in closet when I heard a noise coming from Alaric's room, choosing to ignore it as I didn't wast to be late to meet with -my ex-uncle- John Gilbert for the first time in my life as my father for dinner.

After five minutes of looking through my items of clothing I decided on my favourite pair of faded ripped skinny jeans, black corset top and black ankle peep-toe-boots.

After I put them on I put on my favourite ring -given to me by John on my last birthday-, a diamond and onyx embedded bracelet given to me by my adoptive parents on my fifteenth birthday and and simple silver chain with heart and key diamond embedded pendants hanging from the middle.

I looked into the mirror in my closet quickly before grabbing my wallet and mobile putting them into my back pockets.  
I then went back into my walk-in and found my favourite black leather duster which had three stakes hidden inside along with a can of pepper spray and a bottle of holy water in the secret pockets -sewn in by my long past watcher- and a silver dagger.  
I quickly ran and the grabbed my keys of the hook before opening the door to my apartment and slamming it shut before locking it and running down the flight of stairs that would take me out of the building to the parking lot where my car was peacefully parked.  
I got in, put the key in the ignition and started to drive towards my newest family.

Chapter Two

As I entered The Mystic Grill I found myself searching a sea of families, students and adults alike that I'd no doubtingly be meeting soon after I met John Gilbert.

But after five minutes of searching and asking I couldn't find him.

So seeing an empty pool table I walked over and started to rack up the balls when a group of teenagers around my age approached me, one -who looked kind of like me- asking "mind if we join?"

I didn't bother to answer, just nod my head yes in answer barley listening to what the other teens were talking about until they stopped when John came over and said her name making the girl who had asked her if they could join her in the game gasp as I let out an un-lady-like laugh.

"It's so nice to see you again daddy dearest, do I get a present for coming all this way?" I said in a sarcastic tone of voice whilst looking at the man who I had entrusted my entire life, only to be bombarded with questions by my look-alike.

She had dark brown almost black hair like my own only in was strait and large chocolate doe eyes much like my blue ones. Her face also had an innocence about it, and when she smiled you could see a small dimple on each cheek if you looked carefully -she also had absolutely no respect for John what-so-ever- and that's when I realized that this girl was the twin sister I had stated clearly on my true birth certificate.

Seeing John give me nod a small smile graced my lips.

"How about we head over to the Boarding House and talk?" John pressed more as an order then a suggestion making me pissed off earning a "fine" from both myself and Elena.

While I stormed out by herself to her car and waited for the others so that she could follow, Elena left gracefully with a look of annoyance until she found her newly found twins car and gave her the directions to the Boarding House.

As soon as I sat down Elena once again started to bombard me with questions to which I just ignored as I gave John a look raising an eyebrow, a look he knew very well as used it a lot when I got into trouble at school.

It roughly translated 'you can answer for me' and so he did until Elena's vampire boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore asked me a question catching both myself and John off guard.

Myself as I didn't think that he or his brother would figure me out and John because he had no idea about me having been the past Slayer.

"I am... well I was the Slayer" at the blank looks on every-ones faces including John's I started the speech that was given to me by Merrick when I was first called in the fifth grade.

"The Vampire Slayer, she alone will stand alone against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness to stop the spread of their evil. When one Slayer dies another is called. Translation I'm supposed to kill you boys, and Blondie over there, but I'm not the current Slayer-" all three vampires in the room were moving towards me along with John and Elena but I held up my hand

"-a little over a year after I was called I went up against a Master Vampire who ironically called himself the Master. Anyway there was this prophecy that I was going to die and the Master would be set free from his cage and yeah he killed me... but only for a couple of minutes. Then I threw him through one of those sky window things, and he fell onto a broken table leg and turned to dust leaving his skeleton behind. A couple of weeks later I had to smash the bones to bits though because there was a bunch a vampires who wanted to bring him back, killing my friends was a part of the ritual to do it so it wasn't really the 'welcome home' kind of surprise that I was hoping for when I got back from L.A. but it suffice."

As I finished everyone in the room looked at me in awe and wonder. "Ooh... and we closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth for good last week!"

"Well seeing as you've told us some of your war stories maybe we can tell you-" Elena was cut off by the older her boyfriends brother -Damon- "maybe later, right now we need to focus on keeping you safe from the curse-"

"What curse?" I asked in annoyance at the fact that I hadn't been informed about this sooner.

"It's the curse of th Sun & Moon and involved a certain Gilbert Girl-" Damon said looking sideways at Elena before looking towards myself once more "-in order for the curse to be broken one thing we know for sure is that your dear Martyr of a twin will have to die. It's said that the Doppelganger is the Key to Klaus's ritual-" he paused for a moment and looked around at the others as if waiting for them to stop him  
"-if a vampire aka Klaus does the ritual Vampires get to walk in the sun, but if a werewolf does it then they get to change whenever they want while vampires have to stay amongst the land of night."

As Damon finished I nodded and said "If Elena's in danger then you're going to need more help, three vampires, a couple of hunters and a witch won't help use much. I was the Slayer, and when I died my Powers were enhanced along with my magical capabilities-" I turned to Elena and said "-I'm staying sis, and I'm going to protect you from this vamp whether you like it or not."

I then turned towards John with a smile and said "I have a place, all I need is for you to get me registered at the High School so that I can at least graduate, if that's okay with you?" John's face lit up as he walked towards me and gave a hug and said "already done!" earning laughs all around, including Elena who wasn't a huge fan of the man.

Chapter Three

As I left the Boarding house an hour later I made her way back to The Mystic Grill as I hadn't had a chance to order a meal or drink at all while I was there before I met I new family and friends.

As I entered the establishment and sat at the bar all eyes turned I way.

"I guess people don't get dressed up around here..." I muttered to herself before being waited on by blonde haired, blue eyed guy called Matt -who I found out quickly was Elena's ex, so he told me I could have "whatever" as long as I didn't tell his boss- and in less then ten minutes I had a BLT, curly fries and a glass of scotch in front of me.

In under ten minutes. I had eaten my BLT and curly fries and drank my scotch in one gulp.

I then payed and then asked Matt if what she was wearing was inappropriate around town only to be told "The last person who used to dress the way you do, without a jacket I mean was my sister -and she passed away a couple of months ago..." I looked at him and told him about finding Joyce a few years back and having to deal with it by myself when he asked "will it get easier? The pain I mean?"

I looked at him with a small smile and said "It takes time but yeah, it does... and even if you forget, she'll always be in your heart no matter what!" At that he gave me a sad smile before saying 'thanks' as I gave him the money for my order and a ten dollar tip for him to take before I left the building, ready for anything to try and take me on.

VAMPIRE'S POINT OF VIEW

I had just gotten my body back a few hours ago and remembered the girl that was living in the apartment beside me at the moment seeing as I'd kicked that bloody History teacher out when I thought that it would make a great place to stay as it was small and nobody would do anything if they heard a bump in the night and decided to follow her scent. At first It lead me to a local haunt for the locals but quickly dissipated into the parking lot.

So here I am an hour and forty-five-minutes later waiting in the darkness for her to arrive when she walks out with her dark hair up in a loose bun, wearing tight ripped skinny jeans, a corset top and ankle heeled peep-toe boots that makes my cock harden each moment I look at her, and as she bends over to pick up her car keys I cant help but want to throw her against the alleys wall and take her right away.

So I try to get her attention "Well, well, well. Look what we have here..." but she just ignores me and keeps on walking as if she didn't even hear me, so I use my vampire speed to stand in front of her in less then a second causing her to gasp and pick her up by the waist.

Running to her apartment I walk in -as I know that it she hasn't bought it yet- and push her down on the bed whilst laying on top of her before undoing the button and fly of mine and her jeans and pushing myself into her as deep as my length while assaulting the young beauty's mouth before I felt myself release inside her not once, but three times. I then pulled back to look at her face to see one look of pain, in a second I knew why as I smelt the scent on blood.  
I had just taken away this girls innocence and I cared, when never before had I cared.

I looked down into her eyes and said with sincerity "I'm sorry..." then I started to move out and away from her when she wrapped her legs around my waist, and both arms around my neck pulling me closer to her before bucking her hips upwards causing me to let out a groan as I suddenly released inside her once more causing me to wonder what this beauty was and how she could do this to me?

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

As I saw the vampire look down into my eyes and apologize to me I knew that he was ashamed of what he had done to me and then I suddenly felt myself wanting to be in his embrace as he started to pull himself slowly out of me and move away, so I did the only thing that I could think of to keep him close I used my legs to pull his large manhood, which hardened so much that I felt I was about to go over the edge as I wrapped my arms around his neck and bucked my hips upwards causing him to once again release inside me and look at me in wonder while I started to rip his clothes off of him without a thought of whether or not he'd figured out who I was seeing as he hadn't tried to rip out my throat yet I figured he didn't know I was the Slayer -just like my new family and friends hadn't.

It took less then a minute for us to be without our clothes with one another and I scarily liked the way that it felt with him. I couldn't help but emit groans of pleasure at the slightest kiss and touch that he would place upon my body, as was the same with him.

It was almost five in the morning when we had figured out each-others bodies and reveled in the tortured pleasure that it had brought to us both.

As I rest my wrap my arms around his as he does to me, I look up into his sea blue eyes and ask "what's your name?" I felt as if my heart would beat out of my chest as fear ran throughout my body at the thought of him not answering my question.

Until he pushed a strand of hair behind my hair and said the most horrifying thing "It's Klaus" and then he gave me a kiss on the lips not taking notice of how I looked at him in terror. He probably knew from my racing heart as he pulled me closer to him, but to my surprise he just started to hum a song and within minutes I was fast asleep.

When I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I found that I couldn't move.

Slowly I opened my eyes and found that Klaus, the vampire trying to kill my twin and who would most likely kill me if he knew that I was the Slayer, was lying asleep with his arms tight around me.  
Until I had enough of my alarm clocks ringing and tried to pry myself out of Klaus's grasp, only for him to jerk awake and maneuver himself on top of me with his hand around my throat cutting off my air supply for all of ten seconds before he suddenly recalled last nights events and apologized for almost rendering me unconscious.  
I just smiled and told him that it was "alright" and that I was "fine" even though I was scared shit-less.

Then all of a sudden he came up behind me in my walk-in where I was trying to choose what to wear to school for my first day and asked "How about we have a quick shower, then I'll take you out for breakfast and we can spend the day going around town like tourists?"

A smile came to my face at what he had asked only to turn into a frown as I shook my head. "I have my first day at Mystic High School today, if I miss it my dad will get pissed-" at his frown I said "-don't worry I'm seventeen, perfectly legal and... perfectly happy with that shower idea of yours!" To my amazement I was as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, my wet center sliding gracefully onto Klaus's hardened manhood.

"We then, let's have at it!" He spoke in his English accent causing me to giggle as he ripped off my gown and ran into the bathroom and under the shower which he easily turned on whilst holding me against the shower wall and thrust into me, all the while releasing as the water pored down on us.

Chapter Four

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

At breakfast Klaus had told me that he wanted to see me again and I told him that I'd think about it. I had no idea why I said that, after all he did want to use my sister in the Sun & Moon ritual and also because I had agreed to go out with Damon that night for dinner.

But there was no was that I could keep it down after to Slayer dream that I had had that morning that involved myself and Klaus, so I called Damon and told him that I was on the way over when I should been in my first class of the day: History.

DAMON'S POINT OF VIEW

After Trista called I started to run around the house cleaning up in the hopes that I wouldn't be caught out drinking at nine-thirty in the morning, only to have Trista barge past me and drink strait from the tequila bottle as let her in. "Nice to see you to." I said to myself as I watched the teen take several gulps before putting the bottle down and making a face, causing me to fall onto the ground in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised making her look as if she meant business.

"You just made the most cutest-" but before I could finish off my sentence Trista said something that made my heart break into a million pieces  
"When I left her last night, I got dinner then met a guy and went to my apartment and... I had sex with Klaus"

"YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? WHY?" I screamed at her as I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her with all of my strength until she pushed me away with her Slayer strength.

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

When I pushed Damon away I could easily see the hurt which had been caused from my announcement.

"I had just left the Grill when somebody started taunting me, but being me I ignored it and ended up being brought back to my apartment..." I stopped as I remembered what happened before I responded to Klaus's touch.  
"At first I guess he figured that because now-a-days teenagers have sex when they hit puberty that I would have been fine with him. It wasn't until after he pulled away to actually look at me that he saw my pain... could smell the scent of my blood-" I looked up at Damon's softened glare but knew that it would soon change.  
"Then he told that he was 'Sorry' and something inside me told me that he wasn't lying and when he went to move away I felt that I needed him, that-" I stopped as I saw the curious look on Damon's face "-that he was the one that I wanted beside me. Then when we were about to sleep I asked him who he was and he said that it was Klaus... I was horrified-" I looked at Damon expecting him to go off at any minute "-I thought that he'd kill me with the fear that I felt towards him, but he just pulled me closer and sang to me until I fell asleep... then this morning I couldn't get rid of him I just couldn't! He wanted to have a shower with me, then take me to breakfast and spend the rest of the day 'going around town like tourists'. He even asked me if he could see me again!" I said exasperated before looking towards Damon who was looking at the entrance to the hallway.

I turned around to see Elena, John, Stefan and a man in a suit all standing there looking at me in shock.

Chapter Five

KLAUS POINT OF VIEW

I had just received the folder containing the information on the Slayer who had moved to Mystic Falls as-of-late, whom I'd been informed was called 'Buffy Summers', but I never believed news from other unless it was actual documentation or photographic and in this folder contained information saying not only that the Slayer was indeed in Mystic Falls but she was the doppelgangers twin causing a surge of excitement to rein through my body. That was until I came to the Slayers photograph "NO!" I screamed and threw the folder across the room.

The Slayer could not be my beautiful Trista, she couldn't or all would be lost as an Original was forbidden to bed with a Slayer.

CENTURIES AGO

"The Slayer is a protector of innocent people from supernatural creatures, if any were to bed there would be dire consequences..."

PRESENT TIME  
KLAUS'S POINT OF VIEW

As I remembered the words of the Original Witch I stormed out of the apartment whilst ignoring Katerina's non-stop questioning.

Once I was out in the corridor a small body hit strait into causing me to take a step back as they started to fall back towards the stairs when I caught them -or rather her- stopping her from falling down the flight of stairs to her death.

Only to see when she looked up that it was Trista, my beauty, my downfall.

When she looked at me I could see the self-loathing and disgust, along with longing and lust in her eyes. Her look causing me to change my approach.

"You're the Slayer?" I stated. She nodded looking at me as if I was about to hurt her, but what happened between the two of us cause more pleasure than harm.

We somehow made our way into her apartment for the second time in less than twenty-four-hours, our clothes thrown to various areas ranging from the kitchen to Trista's walk-in closet.

I made sure that I kissed all of her sensitive points as I moved my fingers in her wet folds as she came for me over and over again until I couldn't wait any longer and thrust myself inside her just as she maneuvered herself so that she was straddling my waist, making me explode as I released my undead seed inside her just as she came.

Not knowing that my acts would ensure severe consequences.

Chapter Six

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

It had been a couple of weeks since everything had happened, I was sitting down on the couch beside Klaus in nothing but my underclothes and his black button-up watching TWILIGHT after he had told me that he had read the Stephanie Meyer books out of boredom only to take it back at seeing my look of disbelief causing me to smile.

'ZZIIINNNGGGG'

"Pizza's here!" I said jumping off of the couch and opening the door to see one of my fellow Mystic High students about to recite the order until they saw what I was wearing -or lack thereof- and ended up gulping when Klaus came up from behind me in his jeans and wife beater, looking at the guy threateningly making me laugh. "Here, keep the change" I said letting Klaus take the pizza and let him walk past me to the pizza down on the coffee-table while I closed the door and got us a glass each, and the bottle of vintage which had in fact been a gift from Klaus when I first arrived yesterday.

"How many pieces do you want love?" Klaus asked as I made my way over with a mischievous grin lighting my face "Two please" I answered and then felt my stomach rumble as the pizza's aroma hit me full force, ending with me eating over half the pizza thanks to my Super Fast Slayer Metabolism and three glasses of juice -while Klaus drank the vintage- before I started to get tired and be taken to bed bridal style by my not-so-secret secret lover.

That's right, people knew about us. The reason? Our first night together ended up in me falling pregnant and at three weeks I looked to be almost four months with a slightly rounded stomach and oddly enough even though my family and friends weren't happy about who the father was they were happy about my pregnancy as it's known that only a Slayer who lives past the age of eighteen has ever given birth to a child, and even then they died during the birth or soon after in battle.  
But it would be different for my pregnancy as I was not the active Slayer and the father of my child was the oldest vampire recorded in history, making it a miracle child.

I was almost asleep when I heard the lyrics of 'Last To Know' by 'Three Days Grace' -John's ring-tone- coming from my bedside table and as I felt around for it I noticed that Klaus was nowhere to be seen making me sulk as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

Chapter Seven

JOHN'S POINT OF VIEW

As Trista finally picked up on the other end I let out a sigh of relief before taking in how she didn't sound like she was sulking about something, but ignored it as he went said "Klaus is planning on doing the ritual tonight and he has Jenna and Elena!" I waited for a response from my eldest daughter for a couple of minutes to let her process what I'd just told her.

When all of a sudden on the other end of the phone I heard what sounded like Trista, Elena and Jenna along with a male voice with an English accent who he figured to be was Klaus.

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

Once John told me that Klaus was doing the ritual and had taken Jenna and Elena I used my gifts -given to me by th PTB when I found out I was expecting- to find out where they were and used my enhanced speed to get into the clearing in under two minutes to find Jenna in the middle a ring of fire with blood on her mouth and Elena inside the middle of one right beside her.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked as they both took their eyes away from the witch towards myself instead of the woman standing in front of a bowel surrounded by candles as she chanted.

"We're fine no thanks to you boyfriend!" Elena shouted causing pain to emit in Trista's womb. "He turned Jenna because Damon and the others managed to set Caroline and Tyler free... god I'm sorry!" Elena said as she saw the tears falling down my face as she figured out that I had no idea that Klaus had intended on going on with the ritual.

"Ladies..." Klaus started to say in a cheery tone until he saw me turn around in front of the circles of fire in which two of my family members were trapped. "Trista what are you doing-" I cut off Klaus in anger and disappointment

"I thought that you had changed. I thought that you would fight for me, for us-" I said cradling my stomach caringly with one hand while watching as Klaus's face fell at my words cutting into him like knives "-I thought that you loved me, that you wanted us to be a family but I guess I was wrong. If you're so hell-bent on breaking the curse you better wait another lifetime, because I'm not about to let you kill my Aunt and sister... even if it means losing our child."

As I said that Klaus ran forward and pulled me into a tight embrace apologizing to me over and over again while placing kisses of every inch of my face.

I pulled away and looked up at him with teary eyes letting him know that I couldn't just forgive him, not like all the other times when he's slipped up and compelled somebody to do something.

KLAUS'S POINT OF VIEW

As I looked into the eyes of the woman I knew to be my true Soul-mate and saw how hard my betrayal had hurt her i yelled out to Gretta "STOP THE SPELL AND RELEASE BOTH THE VAMPIRE AND DOPPELGANGER!"

I earned a look of gratefulness from Trista and a look of confusion from Gretta "What do you mean STOP THE SPELL?" She practically shrieked, livid that she wouldn't be able to do such an ancient spell.

"I have no use for it anymore" I said loud enough for Gretta to here from where she was standing, the shock causing her to lose concentration and let Jenna and Elena leave the area of their respective circles.

"Thank-you Klaus," was the last thing that escaped Trista's lips before she was pulled from my grasp by her Aunt and doppelganger of a younger twin sister.

Chapter Eight

ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW

Carrying the child of a vampire had 'not' been what I had expected for Trista. As every day past she would get weirder cravings and gain more baby weight and today all of Trista's ex-Watcher's research helped us to know the reason why?

"Apparently if an Original Vampire were to consummate with a Slayer it would either end with her death or the birth fraternal twins-" Trista then paused and rubbed her now visible baby bump "-except there's a catch, only one of the babies are supposed to survive during the month after being conceived... it's been almost nine!" She said with a look of determination.

"We should go and see a doctor to see if you are carrying twins, for all you could be carrying one half vampire baby in your... sorry!" Caroline said as she noticed the looks of annoyance from everybody in the room.

"I agree with Caroline-" when everyone stared at me, I quickly finished off my sentence "-the part about going to the hospital. We need to know if the way things are going that you'll be able to have the babies with professionals around!"

I looked at Trista with a look of hope as I didn't want her to lose hope that that she would be okay.

"I already booked an appointment for next week..." Trista paused before saying reluctantly "I've decided to go back to the apartment, I have to start setting up the babies nursery and I cant hide from him forever. You all should know better then myself that when he wants something he gets it in the end-"

"It doesn't mean that you have to go back there!" Damon suddenly yelled out exasperated causing everyone in the room to jump as this was the first time he had spoken to me since he congratulated me on my pregnancy eight weeks ago.

"Then where do you suppose that I stay? With you so that whenever your brother returns he can drain me dry? I don't think so!" Trista then grabbed her bag and ran out of the house, no doubt to her apartment where he would be waiting for her.

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

As I reached the landing the door to my apartment opened to show him in a pair of blue jeans and a simple white tee causing me to wonder what the hell was going on and how he had managed to get in there?

"I may have compelled the locksmith in town to make an extra set of keys while you went to school when we were living together," he answered looking down with a small smile on his face making myself smile in return.

"Mind if you tell me what you were doing in my apartment Nicklaus?" I asked in a mock stern voice that made him laugh.

He ran behind me and covered my eyes, telling me that it was a surprise and I had to follow him to find out and I said "yes" with a smile on my face which I had thought I had lost five weeks ago.

As he maneuvered me all the way into the apartment to see my walk-in closet was now a nursery. The Wall had been widened and shaped so that it took up part of the living-room, and there was a cot, change-table, many clothes in all ranges of colors & designs, nappies, baby towels and wash cloths, two baby monitors, a rocking chair, a baby cradle and a corner full of plush baby toys packed and still in their boxes for when they grew up.

All the while I couldn't help but smile at what he'd done and remember the night we had found out that we were going to be parents.

FIVE WEEKS AGO

5... 4... 3... 2... I looked at my secret lover who was sitting across from me in anticipation as we were about to find out whether or not our first night together had ended up in a pregnancy.

As I looked away from him and opened the box to see the result on the pee-stick, two pink lines stood out causing my throat to dry as I looked at him and said worriedly "it's positive-" but before I could say anything else he had lifted me up off of the ground and was twirling me around making the pee-stick fly out of my hand and into the bin on the other side of the room.

To say that I was shocked would be the under statement of the century at his reaction until he said three words, eight letters "I love you" and then knelt down on one knee and asked me to be his wife. I nodded and kissed him, pulling away before we got too out of hand and told him that it was time that I told my family and friend's about the two of us after our new-found revelation. He reluctantly agreed on the terms that he accompanied me to tell them but first placed a silver band with a lapis lazuli and three single diamonds on each side to show that we would be wed one day.

PRESENT TIME

I looked down at my left hand to see that I was still wearing the engagement ring Klaus had given me when we found out and he noticed as well causing a smile to light up his face, making me wonder what had pushed him into turning back into his old vampiric self all those weeks ago.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and something dripping down my leg, and looked to the ground to see that my water had just broken.

Just as I was about to fall in pain as my first contraction hit Klaus lifted me up and laid me on the bed, quickly undressing and changing my clothes all the while wiping my legs with a damp cloth and getting my phone to call my dad only for it to die on him.

I let out a scream and cursed like hell as Klaus used his phone to call the hospital to get help on how to deliver a baby seeing as my contractions were less then a minute apart and just as the pain was leaving Klaus told me "it's was time to push!" I looked at him as he were crazy, but he grabbed a hold of my hand as I let out my first push only to hear the faint sounds of a baby's cry and then Klaus let go to wrap up our first born.

"It's a boy!" He said like a child on Christmas day, I smiled before I suddenly felt our sons little sister wanting to come out.

It took over an hour of coaxing from Klaus to breathe and push when our little second miracle came into the world and as he wrapped her up I saw him smile down at her as he said "We have both, just like we wanted" and then he brought them over to me to see and I smiled. We had been truly blessed.

Chapter Nine

16 YEARS LATER  
TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Mum can I ask you a personal question?" Isobel Rebecca Gilbert asked her mother as she watched her making dinner.

"Sure Bel, what can I help you with? Is it school or boys?" I asked my teenager looking up at her with a knowing grin on my face as she looked around to make sure that Klaus Johnathan Gilbert was nowhere in sight.

"It's neither actually, I wanted to know about my father?" As my daughter asked that question my entire body tensed as I remembered what had happened to him not so long after KJ and herself were born.

"His name was Klaus. You brother was named after him because... he died before we could think of any names that we liked-"

"How? How did our father die?" KJ asked walking into the room with a look of determination on his face.

I decided to tell them the truth, not the story I told my family and friends how he "protected us from danger" no, Klaus had gone back to his old ways using Stefan as his pawn and bringing his sister back and raising Michael who killed me in order to kill Klaus.

"I told my family and friends at the time that he protected us from hi father, but in actuality he was the one that we were in danger from. Klaus had gone back to his old ways using your Uncle Stefan as a pawn, he also brought back his younger sister Rebecca so that he wouldn't lose sight of his goal and come back to us..." I drifted of remembering every detail of that time "...your Aunt Katherine had been on the run from him for centuries when he finally found and captured her here in Mystic Falls sixteen-years-ago, but he let her go when I asked him to and in return of helping to set her free she found the one man that would be able to stop Klaus if he ever changed-"

"Is that why you don't let us see Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Elena?" Isobel asked with a frown.

"Yes... no, it's complicated alright! The thing is that even though your Klaus was killed he still lived-"

"What does that mean?" KJ asked, cutting into the middle of my sentence.

"It means that he lost his immortality and recovered the werewolf side he'd so longingly wanted and he still has his vampire powers making him a pain in my ass!" I answered when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, the two of use can set up the table" I said walking to the front door and when I opened it I found my husband standing on the front porch with the same flowers, chocolate and vintage wine he had given me when we first met.

"Hello love... miss me?"


End file.
